


Good For You

by Lostmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmyheart/pseuds/Lostmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat rushed through her body and she felt her cheeks burn, revealing her reaction to his touch. <br/>His hand barely brushed her for a few seconds and she already felt like she was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

Champagne bobbled inside of her as she took a bite of the strawberry, careful not to ruin her red lipstick. The bass of the music made her heart dance and her hips sway whenever she couldn’t control herself. The reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror revealed her in a bordeaux dress that hugged every inch of her slim body, her hair up in a carefully messed up bun and her face slightly flushed from her recent trip to the dancefloor. She took another sip of her champagne and went for another strawberry by the table when someone suddenly touched her lower back.

Heat rushed through her body and she felt her cheeks burn, revealing her reaction to his touch. His hand barely brushed her for a few seconds and she already felt like she was on fire.

His silver orbs eyeing her, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. His cologne was intoxicating, filling her lungs and making her feel high. His eyes travelled across the reflection of the mirror, searching for anyone who might be watching them. No one paid any attention to them, so he took her glass of champagne from her hand and took a careful sip. How can sharing a glass feel so intimate? She bit her lips, trying not to smile too much as she slowly walked towards the doors leading to the empty corridors of the ministry.

She couldn’t hear it because of the loud music, but she was sure he was following her to a more private place. She took a turn to the right and slowly the music died the further she walked, the sound of his footsteps behind her made her stomach fill up with butterflies. She found an empty office and entered it, closely followed by him. When she reached the middle of the office she could hear the door close softly and turned around. His tall figure leaning against the frame of the door, watching her with an intensity that felt almost electric. 

“It should be illegal to wear a dress like that,” his deep voice broke the silence. She felt her heartbeat quicken and tried to stay cool under his gaze. “Who are you trying to entice?” She detected a hint of amusement and she couldn’t help but smile. 

She stepped closer to him, her fingers gently touching his arms. She could hear his breathing get heavier by her touch. “You,” she whispered.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. The intensity nearly crushed her, her heart sang as taste of firewhiskey and champagne blended. They broke the kiss and he hugged her tightly, tracing kisses on her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and let her fingers explore the softness of his skin beneath his shirt. “Why is it that whenever you touch me I never want to leave you?” he asked, sounding dazed.

A smile spread across her lips, she opened her eyes only to be met by his.

“So don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Good For You' by Selena Gomez.
> 
> First posted on my HPFF account - Lostmyheart.


End file.
